dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnstar (JLA Adventures)
Dawnstar, named after the morning star, is from a race of people descended from the Anasazi. Like her people, Dawnstar has a pair of large white-feathered wings. Along with the uncanny ability to track anything and anyone, Dawnstar can also generate light energy to bless others often invoking Anasissier Talmak or Amandares. Biography ''JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time Dawnstar later applied for membership in the Legion of Superheroes. However, membership was declined due to her lack of self-confidence and ability to act quickly in battle. She befriended another rejected applicant named Karate Kid. As they explored a museum, Karate Kid accidentally released Lex Luthor from an exhibit while showing off his focused ki burst attack. Luthor froze Karate Kid and Dawnstar with a Cold Gun and used the Eternity Glass to go to the 21st Century. Rather than stop Luthor, Dawnstar fired a pair energy bolts at Karate Kid to free him. The two would-be heroes followed the villains to the past. Rather than fight them, Dawnstar felt it was best to defer to that era's heroes. She used her tracking abilities to locate the Justice League of America in Washington D.C. at the Hall of Justice. As events unfolded, Luthor succeeded in erasing the Justice League from existence. As they hid in the sewers, Dawnstar admitted she should have been more willing to be brave. She soon came up with a plan to get rid of Luthor if they tracked down the Luthor lost in the 21st Century. They encountered Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta and Captain Cold in the arctic trying to do the same thing. A fight followed instead of cooperation. Once Dawnstar found Luthor, Karate Kid unleashed his ki burst and freed Luthor's body. Dawnstar then blessed him and Luthor regained consciousness. Time Trapper was free and sought to remake Earth in darkness. With little options left, they then confronted the Time Trapper. Karate Kid attempted to find Trapper's weakness, but realized he had no ki or life, just dark matter. He urged Dawnstar to use her light energy against Trapper. Dawnstar summoned her inner strength and flew right into Time Trapper, setting off an explosion. Once the Justice League returned, they imprisoned the Trapper. Karate Kid and Dawnstar declined an invitation from Superman to stay and returned to the 31st Century. Dawnstar was grateful she learned to fight with courage. However, they discovered the timeline was not fully restored and it was still influenced by Lex Luthor. Dawnstar declared they would return to the Hall of Justice. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight' *Tracking *Energy Projection *Healing Relationships *Superman - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Robin - Ally. *Aquaman - Ally. *Cyborg - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *Karate Kid - Teammate. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Black Manta - Enemy. *Gorilla Grodd - Enemy. *Captain Cold - Enemy. *Time Trapper - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (1 film) **JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time'' (First appearance) - Laura Bailey Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time'' Dawnstar Karate Kid JLA.png Dawnstar Karate Kid JLA 2.png Dawnstar Karate Kid JLA 1.png JLAATIT 01.png Dawnstar JLA.png See Also *Dawnstar Category:JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Aliens Category:Starhavenites